Unikitty's Fashion Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Unikitty substitutes for the boss of a fashion company.


Notes: Unikitty! is owned by Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network and True Jackson VP is owned by MTV Networks International and Nickelodeon.

Unikitty had a meeting with the staff of her kingdom. She said, "I'm going to be gone for a few days."

Puppycorn asked, "Why?"

Unikitty said, "I'm doing the annual tradition of switching jobs with a fellow ruler."

Puppycorn asked, "So you're going to be ruling a different company for a few days?"

Unikitty said, "No way bro. I'm going to be the president of a fashion company for the rest of the week."

Hawkodile replied, "Have them make me a new pair of sunglasses."

Richard said, "With all due respect Princess Unikitty it makes no sense for two people with completely different jobs to switch places."

Unikitty laughed and replied, "You still don't understand the magic of randomness. If you always do stuff that makes sense life would become boring."

Richard asked, "Do you know how to be the boss of a fashion company?"

Unikitty said, "I admit that I don't know that much about it, but I feel sure that if I stay confident and optimistic everything will work out."

Puppycorn replied, "I'm sure you'll rock as a fashion boss."

Unikitty said, "Thank you Puppycorn. The fashion company is so far away so I better hurry up." Unikitty finished saying goodbye to her family and friends and started heading towards the fashion company.

Meanwhile Max Madigan, the boss of the fashion company, walked into the meeting room and said, "Hey, hey, hey."

True Jackson asked, "What's this meeting about Mr. Madigan?"

Max said, "I'll tell you all the details after Kopelman leaves." Max angrily stared at Kopelman. Kopelman sighed and walked out of the room. Max said, "I'm going to be gone for the rest of the week."

True asked, "Where will you be?"

Max said, "I'm going to substituting for a princess."

True asked, "You say what now?"

Max said, "The princess is going to be in charge of the fashion company while I'm gone."

Once again True asked, "You say what now?"

Amanda Cantwell said, "It'll be an honor to meet a princess. After all I look pretty enough to be one."

True said, "Well I guess if the princess is responsible enough it lead the company well for a few days."

Max asked, "Do you have a biased dislike for animals?"

True said, "No. Why do you ask?"

Max replied, "Because the princess is a unicorn kitten."

For the third time True asked, "You say what now?"

Max said, "I'm pretty sure that everything will work out. I better get going. Goodbye guys." Max walked out of the office and started heading towards Unikitty's kingdom.

A few hours later Unikitty showed up at the fashion company. Unikitty floated up to Oscar, the secretary, and said, "Hi sir. I'm Princess Unikitty, the temporary boss of the fashion company."

Oscar smiled and said, "It's a honor to meet you. Your office is in room five."

Unikitty replied, "Thank you sir."

Oscar responded, "I'm Oscar."

Unikitty said, "Well that means that you're going to win a really special award every year."

Meanwhile True was with one of her friends, Ryan Laserbeam, in her office. True said, "I can't believe that my boss for the week is a unicorn kitten."

Ryan replied, "Well one time my boss was seven eyed pirate who stole cornflakes from rabbits."

Unikitty walked into True's office. While looking super friendly and excited Unikitty said, "Hi VP Jackson. I'm your boss for the week."

Ryan laughed and said, "People often mistake me for the vice president of this place, but I'm actually just a friend of the vice president who pretends to have a job here to get paychecks."

True replied, "She was talking to me Ryan."

Ryan responded, "I often mistake other people for me. I have several stories about that."

True said, "Nobody wants to hear all of those. You have hundreds of them."

Unikitty replied, "I want to hear all of them."

Ryan responded, "Awesome."

Meanwhile Max Madigan walked into Princess Unikitty's kingdom and said, "Hey, hey, hey."

Puppycorn asked, "Are you the temporary princess?"

Max said, "I sure am."

Hawkodile responded, "But you're not a girl."

Max said, "You don't need to be a girl to be a princess."

Hawkodile responded, "Being a girl is one of the most essential elements of being a princess."

Max said, "Then somebody make me a dress."

Unikitty went into the fashion company's mail room. Unikitty looked around and met Jimmy Madigan, Max's nephew and the mail worker. Unikitty said, "It's a treat to meet you. I'm Princess Unikitty."

Jimmy replied, "When my uncle told me about you I was expecting you to be a person dressed up as a unicorn kitten. This is a super weird situation."

Unikitty said, "Since I'm filling in for your uncle I guess that means that I'm your substitute uncle."

Jimmy replied, "Actually you're not that. Those type of people never get substituted."

Unikitty thought about it and said, "Okay. I'm your boss, not your uncle. What's your job?"

Jimmy said, "I sort and deliver the mail. It's the best job in the world."

Unikitty asked, "Really?"

Jimmy got excited and said, "I love my mail. It's my hobby. When I become rich I'm going to have a mansion built out of mail paper and stamps."

Most people would make fun of Jimmy's eccentric love of mail, but Unikitty didn't. She smiled and said, "That's a awesome hobby. I hope you get your mail mansion super soon."

Meanwhile Max tried on a dress that Puppycorn and Hawkodile made for him out of fabric they got at Goodwill. Max said, "This dress isn't good at all."

Puppycorn asked, "What's wrong with it?"

Max said, "You used weak materials and it looks like a trainwreck."

Hawkodile replied, "You shouldn't be rude about it. Puppycorn and I have never made this stuff before."

Max said, "I'm afraid you're right. Beginners like you deserve teaching, not harsh comments. I'm going to give you some lessons about making great clothes. I'll make dresses for all of us."

A few minutes later Unikitty had a meeting with the fashion staff in the meeting room. Unikitty said, "The meeting's important matters will be discussed after Kopelman leaves." Kopelman sighed and walked out.

Amanda replied, "It's an honor to meet you Princess Unikitty. I'm practically a member of royalty too. I'm sure that you've heard lots of magnificent things about me from Max and various fashion magazines."

Unikitty said, "No offense Amanda, but Max warned me about you being a suck up."

Amanda replied, "I've never been such a thing." Amanda started sucking a soda.

Unikitty said, "We've been gathered here today to judge Vice President True Jackson's latest invention."

True got excited and replied, "I'm sure that you're going to love it."

Amanda whispered, "If it's another feather suit I'm going to put it on and fly to a better fashion company."

True angrily asked, "What did you say?"

Amanda nervously said, "All of your ideas fly their way to successful ratings."

Unikitty replied, "You really are a suck up."

True said, "Anyways here's the new dress I made." True showed off a business suit that had bat wings.

Unikitty smiled and said, "That dress is beautiful. I give it a A+." True did a victory dance while Amanda rolled her eyes.

After the business meeting was over True showed Unikitty some of the dresses that she's made in the best. True asked, "What do you think of my past dresses?"

Unikitty said, "I give all of them a A+."

True replied, All of them are already being sold at stores so you don't have to rate them."

Unikitty responded, "Okie dokie Vice President."

True asked, "Would you give everything I make a positive rating even if it sucked?"

Unikitty smiled and said, "I always love spreading positivity to everybody in the world."

True replied, "You're not that great of a judge, but you are a nice boss." Unikitty gave True a hug.

A few hours later Unikitty returned to her kingdom. Unikitty looked around and saw Max, Puppycorn, and Hawkodile wearing new dresses that Max made. Unikitty said, "Wow. Those dresses are so eloquent and high tech."

Max replied, "Thank you. I like to spread fashion lessons to everybody in the world. How did you do as the boss of my fashion company?"

Unikitty said, "It was super productive and fun. I reviewed True's amazing dresses and Jimmy's mansion materials. Also Ryan has done such great work that I gave him a raise."

Max replied, "Excellent work. I better head back there." Max shook Unikitty's hand and started heading towards the fashion company.

Unikitty said, "It turns out that it doesn't matter what job you have as long as you spread niceness and happiness."


End file.
